Marimo Kids
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: One shots of Life after Baby Marimos. See how the crew deals with parenting in the new world.
1. Settling In

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

 **Marimo Kids**

By Angelwings Sorrow

 **Settling In**

There is never a dull moment aboard the Thousand Sunny. Everyone was adjusting well to one another after being separated for such along time. The children of the Sunny were all really happy to have their families' whole once again. Raiden and Mokuba now roomed in the men's quarters with brook Usopp and chopper as Luffy Franky and Zoro had moved out and into private rooms with their wives. Both boys were too old for the nursery plus they were really happy to be reunited with each after so long apart. They even had some new skills to show off that they had learned while they were away.

Akihiko and Shizuka had a slightly harder time to all the changes and new people. Akihiko was not as shy as his younger twin but he was rarely allowed out of the house to wonder the Kamabakka Kingdom of Momoiro Island. Even though his mother hated being there he missed his Auntie Ivan and Auntie/Uncle Inazuma who would baby-sit him when his mother challenged a Newkama Kenpo Master.

Shizuka was even less sure of crowds. While he was with his father he only had Uncle Mihawk and Aunt Perona around for company. All three adults we soft spoken and the battle monkey avoided the castle so he was unsettled by the loud noise from the crew. That was why he stuck close to his parents as much as possible but if they weren't around he and Akihiko would hide in the Mikan grove.

" _Good morning Little Prince and Tiny Swordsman."_

"Morning Uncle Takumi." Akihiko stopped kicking his ball through the grove and smiled to his transparent relative.

"Hn." Shizuka paused briefing in his Bokken training to bow to his uncle before returning to his exercises.

" _I'm happy to see everyone is together again. How are your Mama and Papa doing? I know it was difficult for them to be apart for so long."_

"Mommy was mad at Daddy when got home. Now he and daddy happy." The little blonde cheered. "Where Auntie Kuina?"

" _She's visiting her father's dreams, but she said she'll visit your dreams real soon. What's wrong Shizuka-kun?" the ghost child asked as a grim expression over took the Tiny Swordsman's face._

"I don't think they happy. They yell and fight."

" _Oh, Shizuka-kun just because they fight doesn't mean that they are unhappy. Your Mama and Papa are unique and that's how they show they care for each other. They are not the same as other married couples. They are two of the most powerful fighters in this New World and their love is ten time stronger so they have to express it in a very powerful way." A ghostly hand stroked the soft green hair._

"Hn." Chibi swordsman frowned but continued training striking his bokken down over and over again.

"Zuka missed Mama. Daddy is quiet and he no smile."

"Ah, yes I see." Translucent arms wrapped around the sad child. "Little Blackleg-Roronoa, I know it doesn't seem like it but you Mama and papa do love each other. They also love you and Aki-chan very much."

"But…" Shizuka tried to hold in his emotions just like his papa but his bottom lip began to quiver.

"No 'But's' Mini Marimo." A warm voice cut off the, would be, rant. Takumi smiled at the new arrival before fading back into the dream world.

"Mommy!" Akihiko's face lit up as their mother came towards them carrying a tray with their afternoon treats. 

"Mama?" Sanji set the tray down on the nearby picnic table then scooped his youngest son into his arms.

"Your, Dad and I will always love you and your brother. Never doubt that my son. Why do think that we don't love you?" two little arms wrapped around his neck and held on tight.

"You yell at Papa. You hate papa's ugly face. I have face like Papa. You haft hate me too." Warm tiny tears began rain upon his shoulder.

"Oh, my Mini Marimo, I could never hate you. You are a very handsome little boy just like Akihiko. Don't worry a bout such a silly little thing because you both get your good looks from me. Now as for your Father, well, he and I say a lot of stuff that isn't very nice when we are mad at one another. But we never truly mean what we say. If we did then were would each other's feelings. At the end of every fight we still love each other."

" _Ah, my little Prince, are you still fighting your love?" a voice whispered in the chef's ear._

"No Aniki, I'm not fighting; I'm just trying to keep the Marimo in line and his meals healthy. The green ape thinks that Sake is a food group."

"Who are you keeping in line?" A gruff voice asked. "And what are you talking about? Sake is a food group that belongs with every meal."

"DADDY!" The little chef shouted as he was suddenly tossed into the air and then landing on his father's broad back.

"Oi! How many times do I have to say it? Sake is not and never will be a food group, stupid swordsman." Sanji snapped at his husband.

"Hn." Zoro smirked He loved to rile up his wife. He enjoyed watching those pale cheeks flush with irritation even more so when they were colored with arousal. Just then the green haired man noticed his youngest son clinging to his wife with tears rolling down his little face. "Zuka what's wrong?"

"He's just having some adjustment issues right now. He'll be fine with a little reassurance and a lot of love." Sanji's expression softened into a warm, loving smile as he cuddled his distraught child. Letting go of his mild irritation towards his lover was easy because it was just teasing. Unfortunately their son didn't think so. For two long years the only communication Shizuka had witnessed between his parents, were on transponder Snails filled with loving words and heartfelt sentiment. The Chef could see how his son would be confused by their behavior.

"Hn" Zoro's smirk relaxed into a smile before ruffling the soft hair of his little swordsman.

Before he could offer his son a comforting word the ship rocked hard with a loud "POW! SPLASH!". The family was tossed to one side of the ship and sea water rained down on them. The Sunny was under attack!

"It's time to go to work Marimo. Chibis hold on tight." The twins gripped their parents with all their might as they suddenly felt the wind rushing past them.

"Galley Love-Cook." Zorro drew his swords and deflected any attacking invaders in their way.

"Right." Sanji held tight Shizuka as he did a one handed flip over the railing to the lower levels. Both Parents managed to make it to the galley and hand off their sons to Mokuba and Raiden's waiting arms at the same time. "Be good you two. Your dad and I will be done soon and then we'll have a nice lunch. Keep an eye on the chibis boys, oh and Raiden stay out of the frig. I swear you have your father's stomach."

"Yes sir." The four boys watched the two pirates rush off to battle.

"I don't eat that much, do I? My mom says I'm a growing boy." Raiden blushed as he sat Akihiko in his high chair.

"Well than Uncle Luffy must be still is growing too cause he eats a lot more than you. But all the food has made him stronger because he's SUUUPER strong. And you will be too one day." Mokuba smiled as tried to keep a hold on his wiggly charge.

"I want to watch Papa fighting." Shizuka managed to squirm out of the older teen's hold and run to the window. He didn't see the Galley burst open with an unwanted visitor as jumped on a chair to see through the port window. The Intruder never made it passed the threshold as he was blown back outside with a,

"SONIC BOOM!" courtesy of Mokuba's new arm.

Little Shizuka ignore the small battle to secure the door between the two older boys and an enemy pirate and stayed focused on finding his father's fight. There were many battles going on but he zeroed in on his father green hair. He was surprised to see his blond mother fighting back to back with his dad. Shizuka had seen his dad fight many times, all Challengers that came for Uncle Mihawk, but he had never seen his mama battle before.

His Papa had told him that his mama never used his hands in battle. That his legs and feet were his weapons, the only things he would ever need in a fight. Shizuka didn't understand how a man can fight without using your hands. Even if you didn't use a sword or other weapon you had to use your fist right? Nope, not his Mama; his Mama kicked anyone that dare to try to get close to attack his Papa's back. A few of those pirates hit the wall of the galley hard. If any other shipwright but Franky had built the Sunny the enemy would have busted through said wall galley and straight out the back wall. If anything this was a well built ship because Shizuka saw his mama kick a pirate off the ship and into the horizon.

His blond-haired mother was protecting his father just fiercely as his Papa defended his mama. Was this love? You wouldn't protect that which you didn't love right? The tiny swordsman watched for what seemed like hours but really it was only about twenty minutes when his brother came and stood on a chair next to him. They both watch their parents battle together with flawless teamwork.

"See Zuka, Mommy does love daddy. That means Mommy love you too." Akihiko smiled at his twin before pulling him away from the window. "Let's make lunch. They be hungry."

"Hn." Shizuka shrugged his little shoulders and followed the tiny chef to the kitchen. He wanted to watch the end of the battle but his brother was right everyone would be hungry. He and Akihiko started rummaging through the kitchen and getting thing out to make sandwiches much to the protests of their sitters. They put together sandwich after sandwich as the noise slowly came to an end. The food may not have been pretty but they did their best. Just then the door swung open.

"I WANT MEAT!"

"Hn." Zoro followed his captain in to the galley tiredly. Shizuka looked up to see a fallen pirate that Raiden and Mokuba push out stand up ready to stab his papa. Before the chibi could give a shout the attacker was gone having been kicked out to sea by his angry mama.

"Seriously Marimo you need to check the kills before you walk over them." Sanji snarled as he calmly straightened out his suit.

"Hn. That's the wife's job."

"Keep that up and you won't get dessert tonight."

"Well can't have that. I need my dessert." The swordsman smirked.

"I want you to finish cleaning up the deck of bodies and set out the tables. It's a lovely day I think we'll eat outside today." The cook then placed a kiss on his lover's lips. "If you can do that then I'll have your dessert waiting in our room tonight."

"DESSERT I WANT DESSERT SANJI!"

"No dessert for you! I don't care if you are my captain, you broke the washing machine when you bazooka-ed a pirate into the wash room! Now I have to do laundry by hand until Franky can fix it. Now go help Zoro take out the trash while cook."

"Okay but I want lots of meat!" the Bouncy man ran out of the galley eager to get to work. The sooner the deck was cleared the sooner they got fed.

"Oi, Love-Cook, since I'm doing all the heavy lifting I want some of that honey Sake too." Zoro smirked and headed out the door not waiting for a reply. He knew his little wife would make sure the sake would be warm waiting for him tonight.

Shizuka and Akihiko saw their mother blush a bright red silently nodding the retreating figure. They watch the chef walk on wobbly legs into the galley and towards them. Shizuka had a slight frown on his face as he took in everything he had just seen. Akihiko smiled and greeted his mommy.

"We made lunch Mommy!"

"I see My Little Prince. Thank you I am proud of both of you, but think were going to need a few more. Uncle Luffy eats a lot more then the rest of us. Why don't you take Shizuka-kun with you to wash up and I'll finish with lunch." Sanji ruffled their hair and placed a kiss on each of their forehead.

"Okay, Mommy. Let's go Zuka." The younger twin was once again pulled by hand through the kitchen and out the door. Once the two were away from the galley Shizuka was able to voice his thoughts.

"I think you right Aki. Maybe, mama does like papa."

"Yes I am. He loves papa. Like Auntie Kuina says, 'Hafta know were to look." The blond grinned and pulled his brother toward the bathroom to wash like Mommy had said.

They left the battle forgotten and lunch to look forward as the doubt lifted from their hearts. Their Parents were okay and they knew they were loved.

The End

 **A/N: Okay this is the first in a series of One Shots. Little Snips of Time after Baby Marimos. I don't know how many there will be so or how often I'll post so I keep this marked as complete. I still got stories to complete so I'll post to this one as ideas come to me. Thanks for reading and keep Reviewing.**

 **PS. Rating will change depending on chapter.**


	2. On a Starry Night

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

 **Marimo Kids**

By Angelwings Sorrow

 **On a Starry Night**

Two years was a long time to be away from your family. Everyone was glad to be back together; no one more so then Sanji. He had missed 2 years of Shizuka's life. He missed his first word his first steps and many other first. But none more than his first winter Holiday. The Chef stared out into the darkness while blowing smoke out into the night. In the quite solitude of night watch he often found himself in deep reflection. This time was no different as he noticed December 21st was fast approaching. This would be the first holiday they could celebrate together as a family.

Nami informed them that they would be reaching an island with in the next few days; one could only hope it would be a winter island. He planned on buying as many presents as possible. He wanted to spoil his boys and make it a night that they would never forget. The only problem was shopping for his Marimo husband. Did the muscle head even celebrate the holidays or was he too focused on training to give a damn.

"Shitty Swordsman."

"What, Love-Cook?" the reply caught by Sanji surprise and caused him to dropped his cigarette out the window of the crow's lookout. Zoro on the other hand smirked as he loved to shake up his wife.

"Crap! Look what you made me do you Moss-head. What the hell are you doing up here anyways? It's my night on watch." the blonde snarled fishing out another cigarette.

"You've been distracted a lot lately I thought now would be a good time for you to get it off your chest." Zoro sat down next his uptight wife waiting for his to let whatever was bothering him go. He learned a long time ago that the cook would battle up his thoughts and feelings and if he didn't talk about it would it would just fester until Sanji blew up at some poor soul who didn't deserve it.

"It's nothing really, but I'm just thinking about what we missed being separated for so long. We both missed the start of one of our kids' lives and some things that I missed hurt more than others."

"Understandable but something has been upsetting you more lately Curly-brow. Whatever it is has got you so wound up you haven't been sleeping. Don't try and deny it because I feel you leave our bed and you can't hide the dark circles around your eyes."

"Do you have winter holidays in the East blue?"

"That's random. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"Yeah sure, my village had a Festival of Snow and it would last a week to bring in the New Year. It was the only time it ever snowed in the East Blue. Nothing too special why?"

"In the North Blue we have Holiday called 'Starry Night' on the 21 of December. It is when North Star shines the Brightest in the sky and the beginning of Winter Frost. It was the most important day of the year. What was special about that night was the mircle that happen years ago when winter storms almost wiped out the northern most islands. I don't remember much of how it came to be History was not my strong suit. Anyways it was the one day where everything was closed for the day no one worked and the family would spend that time together and we would give gifts to each other to show how we loved and appreciate one another. Starry Night wasn't so grand with my Asshole of a father but my brother made it the best day of the year with just the two of us. We didn't have any money for presents so he made gifts and would exchange them once the bastard fell asleep and my stepmother would disappear to her lover's for the night. I lost all the gifts when I was tossed off the Bella-Rose but still have my memories."

Zoro watched as Sanji's shoulders began to drupe the more he spoke about the past. His Love-Cook had a rough and horrible childhood and since finding the twins the memories seem to haunt him. There was little that the Swordsman could do to alleviate his wife's pain but he would try. He could see that this Holiday was important to Sanji but he didn't know what to do with this information.

"I thought that if I ever had kids that I would celebrate this with them. But while we were gone it seemed wrong to celebrate with Akihiko without Shizuka there. Now that we're together I though about celebrating the holiday I'm just not sure how; we're at sea and everything. Not sure it will be the same." Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette and let it out along with all his worries. The more he thought about it the more he felt that it was a hopeless endeavor. Starry Night was just a North Blue thing that was brought on by generous king generations ago about celebrating their survival. It was probably never heard of elsewhere. Maybe nobody want to be bothered by silly holidays that were not from there homeland.

"Nothing wrong with wanting to share a part of who you are with the boys."

"Never mind maybe it's too late for all this holiday stuff. I mean I stopped celebrating a long time ago as there was no reason to in the East Blue. Anyways come on Marimo it's time for bed Usopp will be here to takeover watch." Gracefully the cook rose from his seat and stretched before heading to the ladder.

"Hn." Getting up to follow Zoro watch how the blonde's posture seemed to radiate defeat. This Holiday really meant something to Sanji. Since that was the case he would have to do something about it.

XxXxXxXx

"Listen up everyone we're coming up to what looks like an island that is surrounded by snow but the land itself has spring weather. So snow gear is to be worn on deck at all times and we'll be splitting up into groups for going ashore. One group at a time until we are stock up for the at least three months I don't want to risk running this low again between Islands." Nami announced as she laid out the maps she had gotten from the last Island. The shift in weather told her exactly which island they would be traveling to.

"That's weird it's snowing one minute and then you got spring flowers the next." Usopp mutter taking a closer look at the map.

"Yes, it is Long Nose-san but I've read about this island. The Violent Winter storms is what keeps the island protected. Won't it be difficult to get passed these storms?"

"Normally yes for a Sub par Navigator. I can get us through by following the storms air current. There is a gap in the storm that circulates around the island."

"That's Awesome Nami! Sanji remember to get lots of Meat! I can't wait for Adventure!" Luffy was bouncing in his seat with such excitement.

"Dad, you promised mom not to get into trouble." Raiden was always worried that his Mother was going bite his dad's head off for getting into trouble with his adventure or spending all their Berries on eating out.

"No worries Son nothing wrong with a little exploring. So who's going with me?"

"I will. I want to take the twins with me." Zoro volunteered much to the surprise of everyone except his captain.

"Okay then but someone should go with you both so you guys won't get lost." Nami was unsure of this development. It felt like a fore warning of a disaster waiting to happen.

"I suggest Mokuba and Raiden go to keep them all out of trouble, while we take care of some of the Shopping Navigator-san." Robin knew that the swordsman had something planned. What ever it was involved the recently moody cook. It was best to let him carry out his plan or help rather than to try and stop him.

"Sure Mom I can scout out land. I'll record everything on the camera in my forearm then play it back for you when I get back." Mokuba smiled bumping fist with his father's overly large hand.

"So it's settled then Robin and I along with Luffy, Zoro and the kids will go first and the rest with go when we get back and Sanji with do stocking of the food tomorrow." with around of agreements the meeting over and everyone left, but Sanji and Zoro left the galley.

"So why are you so eager to go ashore?"

"Getting a little restless that's all. The boys need a change of scenery."

"Un-ha, sure it is Marimo. I, thank Kami they didn't get your sense of direction or I wouldn't let them out my sight let alone off the ship. If you're going on land first then can you get me a pack of cigarettes I'll probably be completely out by the time you return to the ship. I don't want to go through withdraws around the kids."

"Yeah I remember. You have the worst temper when you don't have a smoke. Don't you have any lollipops to sate your oral fixation?"

"I do not have an oral fixation! And no I don't have any lollipops left; what I had on the ship had to be thrown out because they had been sitting there for two years. Anyways get lost I got to start working on dinner." The blond barked as he started getting food out of the frig. After hearing the galley door close behind his husband he sighed into the emptiness.

" _Something the matter Otouto?"_

"Nothing, just miss you this time of year." Over the past two years he had gotten use to his brother's ghost popping in and out of their dreams.

" _I understand but you have a new family to celebrate Starry Night with."_

"I don't think so Aniki. No one but me is from the North Blue so there's no point. So how's the girlfriend? We haven't seen you lately."

" _We are good. We just got back from vacation at the Monaco islands. The beach for day time fun and the casinos for the night life. I think your navigator would love it."_

"How can a ghost gamble? Don't you need a body and money?"

" _No not really there is one side of the island that has a run down casino that is the haunting place for many a gambler that lost their lives to loan sharks. So it's one of the hot spots in the afterlife. As for money don't need it because the games are more for sport."_

"Well that sounds like a dream vacation." The sounds of chopping and food sizzling filled the air but the joy of his favorite vocation was lost to the blonde chef.

" _I know that sigh baby brother. You want your Starry Night, don't deny it. I know how much the holiday meant to you."_

"That was a long time ago Aniki. Like I said there is no point in celebrating after all this time. Zeff was from the South Blue he celebrated Winter Lights which we celebrated on the Baratie. It made for great business because the restaurant was lit up and you could see it for miles even through fog. I think bringing up the holidays will just confuse the kids they know we love them. I'll just get them gifts for their next birthday or as a reward for chores well done. It no big deal Aniki things are just fine. Now go bug your sweetheart I need to stop dreaming and finish dinner."

" _Some times it's the little things that hurt the most if you leave them in dark." sighed Tamaki as Sanji ignored him and begun to stir the stew. He faded back into the dream world he couldn't help but think his brother was one stubborn bastard_.

While silence filled galley a certain Green haired swordsman was listening to a one sided conversation with a sadden heart. He had been right about the love cook wanting to celebrate the holidays. Sanji was a master at wearing the mask. In truth he hadn't known his wife for that long. Sanji always kept a part of himself locked away from the rest of the crew. It wasn't until their wedding night that he started to get to know the blonde who would eventually steal his heart. They were both men of action and rarely said what they truly felt Zoro more so that his Curly-brow. They had only said those three little words a handful of times but they were worth more all the world's treasure to them.

Sanji kept his heart and feelings under strong locks with a heavy key. Since the twins were found those locks had been slowly rusting away but there were still a few locks on the man emotions that showed little wear. It seemed this was one of those locks that needed to be removed not only for the sake of easing the memories of the past but also to bring his family closer together. Sensing another presence he turned his head to come face to face with a set of happy green eyes and a set of concern blue eyes.

"Daddy Uncle Luffy said we going ashore!"

"Yes Akihiko. There are some things that we need to do and get."

"Like what Papa?"

"Well Shizuka, it seems there is a holiday coming up soon that is very important to you mother. I want him to see that it is important to us too." Zoro got up from his seat and started heading up stairs.

"Daddy, where are you going?" the little chef asked.

"To find your Aunt Robin she'll have the answers we need."

"But Papa Aunt Robin is in the study down here!" The Tiny swordsman shouted at his directionally challenged father.

"I know that! They moved the Damn study again." Zoro muttered stomping as he made his way down the stairs this time his boys guiding him towards their true destination.

XxXxXxXxXx

The sun was shining and there was a soft wind blowing. Sanji finally had a chance to do the Laundry. Having two years sure had him doing laundry twice as often. As he pulls the dry shirts down he noticed the crew's Shipwright hauling a tree onto the ship. They had fruit trees what would they need a, was that a pine tree?

"Hey Franky, what's with the tree?"

"Oh didn't see you there Cook-Bro! I was just following the wife's orders." Sanji looked at the Cyborg with a raise eyebrow.

"What ever; is the Moss-head behind you?"

"No he and the kids still going through the shops. Don't worry Mokuba is keeping an eye on them."

"Good, last thing I need is that idiot getting lost then losing the boys." Sanji huffed before grabbing to the laundry and returning to the galley. It had been two days since they made port and Zoro had been taking the kids ashore everyday. He had no idea what Zoro was looking for but whatever it was it must be really important to the swordsman.

" _I'm sure it is Otouto."_

"Afternoon Tamaki, what brings you to the real world?"

" _Well I figured that since you are missing the holidays I thought that I might hang around for awhile and we can stay up for Starry Night together like we use too."_

"That will be nice. I wish you were here for real but your ghost being here is just as good." The Cook smiled softly at his transparent brother.

" _How about you make some Starry Night treats and the Traditional dinner of Roast Whilder Beast? You know all the things were dreamed of doing when we were little."_

"That does sound good. I wanted try making that and those little Snowball cookies that we would see all the kids in the village eat; or how about that custard thing made with the syrup." There were a lot of things that they were never allowed to eat when they were growing up. They either had no money or they were shunned because they were the kids of the town bastard. Every winter they would watch other children enjoy the holiday from the cold lonely window. Even families that were just as poor as they were enjoy the holiday more than them; because they loved each other and what little they had was always shared, unlike his family.

" _It was called Star Swirl Custard. Our real mom made the best I think I can remember the recipe for you."  
_

The Ishikawas did not celebrate Starry Night. The boys were never allowed to have food that wasn't left over from their drunken father or selfish stepmother. Katashi would rant a rave about how the holiday was just a reason for those rich bastards to flaunt their wealth and their spoiled kids getting fat from all the fancy food. Yup it was a miserable time around their house. But Takumi always made it the best day ever on Starry Night after midnight. Sanji didn't know how but his big brother always made him a present one year he managed to find and save enough money to buy him a small cupcake with a tiny tree shaped candy on top. Takumi was right even if he didn't celebrate the holiday anymore he could at least make the food and celebrate it in his head.

"Okay Aniki you convinced me, but that means I'll have to make another trip ashore. I better see how much pocket money I have saved I know Nami won't give me anymore after I spent the all the food budget on stocking the ship anything else would be a luxury." Sanji removed his apron and tossed in the now empty basket and stored them away.

" _I'm sure you'll have enough. Those vendor girls were quite taken with you in the market place. Good to know my charm lessons have paid off for you."_

"What are you talking about Aniki? The ladies Flock me for my good looks and turn to puddles at my smooth voice and natural charm." Grabbing his jacket and sunglasses Mr. Prince had left the ship.

" _That's my Otouto a Prince among men."_

XxXxXxXxXx

Shopping for the love cook was a lot hard than he thought. Nothing seemed to fit his chain smoking lover. Zoro was about to just slice up the shop up in frustration when he felt a cool chill drift past him.

" _Temper, temper Zoro-kun."_

"Kuina this in not the time for a visit I have to find a gift for that idiot cook."

" _I know that's why I'm here as you seem to be getting nowhere with your search. I see the twins have found their gifts for their mother." Kuina smiled as she watched the two boys take their gifts to the do-it-yourself wrapping station._

"Yeah, well anything they get him will be cherished and loved because he's their mother. I on the other hand will get a kick to the head if he doesn't like it."

" _That is true you do happen to push his buttons from time to time." The ghost giggled before floating to a display case. "I think something like this might keep you out of the dog house. I'm sure you know how to make it the best gift he's ever gotten."_

"Hn."

"Yes Daddy it's perfect!" Akihiko had finished perfectly wrapping his gift and had quickly climbed up his father back and was now propped up on the broad shoulder.

"Papa, look over there." Shizuka said tugging on his father coat. He had also finished wrapping his gift but it was not as nice looking as his brothers.

"You both sure? You both are going to clean up when you get to the ship, you know how your mother is about being messy." Zoro could help but smirk at the dirty faces of his sons. Sanji would freaky his he saw them so disheveled with messy faces rumpled clothes and hair sticking everywhere.

"Yes sir!" they chorused jumping up and down.

"No worries swordsman-san I will help make sure everything is neat and tidy." Robin walked in to the isle with her son by her side and smiled. She thought it was sweet that Zoro was going all out to make his wife happy. When he came to here four days ago asking about the North Blue; she was a little skeptical as the man never shown any interest in history.

Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" _ **Good afternoon Swordsman-san, what brings you to the library?"**_

" _ **Robin, do you know anything about the North Blue and its winter Holidays?"**_

 _ **This was unexpected and she could not hide the surprise from her face. She may not have known him for long but he won't ask if it wasn't important. Schooling her features once again she got up and went to the shelf behind her and started scanning the books.**_

" _ **I know little of the North as I lived my life on the Grandline but Franky stock the ship well with books from all over. I am sure we have something that will tell us what you need to know. Was there a specific holiday you were looking for?"**_

" _ **I think he said it was called Starry Night."**_

" _ **I see. On my Island we had a winter holiday called the Year of Knowledge. It was the one day a year when we gathered together and shared what we had learned from that year. We had a feast to celebrate that year's accomplishments. Ah here we go 'North Blue Celebrate the Seasons A History'." Hands sprung up from three shelves up and passed the Book down to more waiting hands until it got the archeologist.**_

" _ **Hn." Zoro sat down across from Robin and the two boys clambered on the seats next to their favorite aunt.**_

" _ **Starry Night is the holiday celebrated on the north tipped islands of the North Blue. Hundreds of years ago these Islands were very poor and the winters were very harsh. The King sent supplies to these island but they had return home soon after because of the raging storms. If the people did not get the supplies then they would die. One ship the call the Light of Angels set out to sea determined to make it through the storm and help those islands. The crew of the ship was fearful they didn't want to lose their lives for people who could not be saved but their captain rallied them together and said it wasn't them who has the right to say who lives and who dies but the great Kami above. For days the storm raged on until suddenly on the night of the winter solstice which is now the 21 of December, the storm came to a complete stop and the skies became clear with the North Star shining brightly guiding them to the Northern Isles. After that night the King declared it a holiday in remembrance of the journey made by the crew of the 'Light of Angels' and for those who lived on the islands of their survival."**_

" _ **Wow a'nt Robin. I like that story."**_

" _ **It's more than a story Aki-kun. It is part of your history. Your Mama is from the North Blue." After saying that, she shot a look to the Swordsman. Now it made sense why the green-haired man wanted to go ashore when it was the norm for him to stay behind and guard the ship.**_

" _ **Papa, why Mama not tell us?" Shizuka asked father.**_

" _ **He wanted to celebrate together as a family but I don't think he was sure how to bring it up. It's been a long time since he has been to the North Blue he probably forgot most of the traditions."**_

" _ **We can help! A'nt Robin has this book. We can show Mommy!" Akihiko was excited and bouncing on his seat.**_

" _ **I think your Father wants to do just that but as a surprise." Robin smiled at ruffled the blond-green highlighted hair. "Now the next chapter is on traditions and their history. The first tradition is a tree fur or pine to symbolize the first sight of land from the ship. The tree is cover in lights because the tree had been lit up by a devil fruit user in hopes that someone would save them."**_

" _ **Okay, maybe Franky can track one down. What else is there?"**_

" _ **Well Swordsman-san there are many smaller traditions but it says most forgotten because it didn't fit the times. There are a few still practiced that Cook-san might remember. But here is one or two I think he will like." Smiling robin passed the book to the swordsman.**_

" _ **Hn."**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Since then Robin had been helping then put together a Starry Night Celebration. They spread word through the crew of the winter holiday and each memeber reliving the winter holidays that they had celebrated when they were children. Luffy was all for the idea and it was a little hard to keep him from spilling the surprise to the cook. This was also a great idea to help the crew re-bond with each other.

"Papa, mama is coming."

"What's he doing ashore?" Zoro looked through the shop window to hid gorgeous wife talking with market vendor.

"Looks like Cook-san, is getting food for a feast."

"Then we better hurry I don't want that idiot Curlie-brow seeing these."

"I want to Shop with Mommy!" Akihiko shouted jumping up and down. Market shopping was always his favorite activity on Momoiro Island. His mother would take him to the town market and teach him all about food. Then once a month outside food vendors would come to the island and sell their goods. He saw his mother in action with finding the best food and haggling for the best price. When he grew up he wanted to be just like his Mommy.

"Why don't I take Aki-Chan to Cook-san and Mokuba can take you and Shizuka-kun to the other shops. We'll keep the cook busy while you find what you are looking for."

"Please Daddy I want to shop with Mommy!"

"Fine, but you stay with your mother and Aunt Robin. Shizuka and I will take your gift to the ship; and absolutely no telling your Mom about the surprise."

"Yes, Daddy!" Akihiko smiled real big before shoving his gift at his brother. Then he proceeded to pull the Archeologist out the door.

Sanji wasn't paying attention to the world around him because he was so focused on the vegetables that he didn't see the mini blond running towards him but he felt a non-threatening presence coming his way. He stretched out his long leg thinking he was going to trip the impending attacker instead the offender ran up his leg and jumped grabbing on to his neck and swinging around to his back like an agile monkey.

"Aki-Chan! What are you doing here?" Sanji Smiled at his oldest son in surprise.

"I saw you shopping I want to shop too! A'nt Robin too!"

"Thank you Robin-Chan for keeping an eye on this monkey. I hope he didn't give you any trouble." Ever the gentleman the cook gave a slight bow and kissed the archeologist's hand.

"He was no trouble at all Cook-san. Though I am curious as to why you are at the market I thought we stocked the ship yesterday."

"Oh I just thought I would try some dishes I hadn't made before nothing special."

"Here you Go sir the Finest Okana-berries from fresh the North Blue." The vendor handed the cook a large basket of berries.

"Thanks." Sanji quickly paid the man and took the fruit.

"The North Blue? Is that not your Homeland?" Robin asked.

"Uh, yes, so sweet of you to remember." Sanji smiled a little nervously before offering the monkey on his back a berry.

"This is yummy mommy not too sweet and tangy."

"This is an Okana-berry from the North Blue use mostly in pies and custards when made in muffins or breads they tend to be over powered by other ingredients. I'm going to stew them in to syrup and we'll make custard and swirl it into the chilling mix and it will create at a nice swirling decoration."

"To simulate the stormy sky that surrounded the North Star on Starry Night."

"How did you know that Robin-chan I thought you were from the Grandline?" Sanji looked at the archeologist in suspicion.

"There are a lot of books in the library on the ship and there are books on the four seas. I read book on the North Blue recently. I found the chapter on Holidays fascinating."

"Hmm…"

"Mommy I want custard!"

"No problem my little man we'll have Star Swirl in two days. I plan a special dinner for us. Now I'll show how to tell which is the best cuts of meat, from a Whilder beast." The chef smiled petting the golden green hair of his son.

"Love you mommy." 

"Love you too Aki-chan." Robin watched to two walk through the market lost in their own little world of food. She could see what the swordsman saw. The cook was getting lost in his memories and that brought a sadness that seemed to cover the normally happy man. This impending holiday really meant something to cook. Robin now could see why the swordsman wanted to make the holiday special for his wife. Seeing as Sanji was not going to talk about his past with her she decided to leave mother and child to their shopping and went to see to the preparations for the holiday surprise.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You don't have watch tonight Cook what are you doing up?"

"I should ask you that Marimo." Sanji had been chopping and seasoning the Meat he had got the day before and other side dishes. He wanted to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow. He didn't want to spend all day in the kitchen except for when he made the Star Swirled custard with Akihiko and Shizuka then they could watch the stars come out and enjoy the holiday treats. The children may not know it would be a special day but he would and that was all that mattered. He would have the memory that he could not make with his own brother.

"Woke up cause you're not there." Zoro yawned Sitting down at the bar dressed in he black silk sleep pants and silk robe.

"Hmm...Well I got a lot of work to do before I go to bed tonight." Sanji could help but think how sexy his husband look not that he would ever let the bastard know. It was real sweet to see his husband missed him in bed.

"What'cha making?"

"Just something I've wanted to try but never got the chance to do them. Nothing is happening tomorrow so it looked like a good time to indulge."

"Nothing to do with what's tomorrow does it?" Zoro lean on the counter resting his chin in his hand. He watched a pale flush fill his wife's cheeks making he look even more beautiful.

"Fine they are dishes from the North Blue, nothing to do with Starry Night! I just want to give the boys taste of my home is all."

"Like I said, shit-cook, there is nothing wrong with showing the kids who you are. I know Akihiko will be over the moon to learn new dishes. Shizuka will be happy getting to spending time with you." The swordsman watched the cook shrugged off his words but he knew his words touched the blonde.

"Why don't you head on to bed I'm going to be a while."

"Naw, I like watching you work 'sides it's rare that you and I have time alone." Quietly Zoro got up and made his way into the kitchen. The years apart had changed them all in different ways but his love-cook still had the slender waist that fit so nicely in his arms. "As much as I would rather spend this time in more enjoyable activities I know you won't leave this kitchen until you're satisfied until everything that you need to do is done; so I'll just enjoy the start of the holiday here with you."

"Hmmm.." Sanji seemed to melt into the warm embrace and tilting his head back to see those sharp emerald eyes. "Careful, showing your softer side might have the others thinking you're a sentimental sap."

"I'll risk it. After all I'm your sap." Not letting the cook get away he captures those enticing lips with his own and proceeded to show his wife how much he desired him.

With deep regret Sanji broke the kiss but left the loving arms where they were.

"Alright you big lug I got work to do you can stay as long as you stay out of the way. I want to get this done I know the kids won't know why tomorrow is important to me but I want to spend the day with them with out having to be in the kitchen every Twenty minutes. But if you're a good boy tomorrow I just might have a Starry Night gift for you waiting tomorrow night along with a bottle of that Honey Sake I made." The blond made sure his lover got the point by gently swaying his hip which rubbed his pert bum into his husband's growing arousal.

"Grrr… If am good huh? What if am naughty?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Starting now." Just then the clock chimed out midnight. The two lovers stood there in the silence and enjoyed the feeling of one anther.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding,"

"Okay I'm up!"

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding!"

"Crap its Eight o'clock! Zoro! Why did you let me over sleep?!" Sanji shot up to see the sun was well into the sky and his husband missing. The Chef was up and getting dressed. How was it that his captain wasn't yelling for his meat? Looking out his port window he notices that they were out to sea! What was going on? Grabbing his winter coat Sanji rushed out to deck only to receive the shock of his life.

" **Merry Starry Night!"**

The Crew was gathered around the pine tree that Franky had drag aboard days ago. The tree was decorated in light with a star ornament on the top with gifts gathered beneath the leaves. The crew did this for him. They were not just his friends but his family. In the center of them was his loving husband and beautiful children with beaming smiles on their little faces.

"You guys are the greatest but How?"

"It was Zoro's idea!" Luffy shouted as he stuffed his face with pancakes. "He even made pancakes! They're not as good as yours but they're still yummy!"

"Swordsman-san has been planning this for a while, cook-san." Robin smiled and Mokuba stood at her side taking pictures.

"In honor of this winter holiday I had the sunny moved to the outer ring of the storm. We'll get a nice gentle snow fall before he head out to the next island." Nami smiled ruffling the cloud colored hair of her son who was making cloud figures.

"You guys didn't have to do this. I mean you guys are from different oceans, you probably have your own winter holidays." Sanji blushed still not understanding how they made this all possible.

"That's true Sanji but what makes a holiday is that we share it with the people we love. Doesn't matter what holiday it is. We can take any holiday and build on it with making our own traditions." The cook turned to Usopp in awe. It was not often he long nose liar said something so honest and profound.

"Enough Mushy Stuff! Let's Get This Party Started Bros!" Franky shouted in his famous Super Pose.

"Yooho-ho! I'd like to play a few melodies from my own home to celebrate the holiday." Brooke began to play his violin in a happy tune that had everyone dancing and cheering.

"Mommy! We got you Presents!" Akihiko hugged his mother's legs as he brother shyly held their father's hand.

"Papa did to."

"Well thank you boys but we'll open them tonight after sunset. I still have to wrap your gifts I have hidden." Sanji couldn't stop smiling. This was more than he could have asked for. His Naughty husband had been real good today and he was going to show him just how much he appreciated his thoughtfulness once the boys were asleep.

"So is this like the North Blue?"

"No." Zoro was thrown back as his jumped into his arms. "It's a million times better."

Shizuka smiled and Akihiko giggled as they watched their parent kiss under the falling snow. If their mother was happy now they couldn't wait to see his face when he opened his gifts that they got him especially the Pocket watch their father got with their family portrait in it.

" _He'll love it Chibis. This is the end of old sad memories for you Mama and the beginning of_ _ **Happy New Memories**_ _that you will all share together. Now go give them a hug before they run out of air." Takumi watched the twin tackle their parents into the snow that had piled at their feet._

" _Merry Starry Night Takumi. Did you get what you wish for?"_

" _Merry Starry Night Kuina. Of course I did. My Brother is happy and that's all I could ever want. But a Starry Night Kiss wouldn't go amiss."_

" _I'm sure it wouldn't, you sly charmer." Kuina intertwined her ghostly hand with her boyfriend's and they watched the Straw Hats enjoy their Starry night. "We should get going. Something tells me Sanji will be too busy for your Midnight Star gazing."_

" _I think you're right My dear." As they fade from the world a faint "Merry Starry Night Otouto." was heard by a tearful and happy Cook._

 _ **The End**_

A/N: Happy New Year! I tried to get this out for Christmas but with getting ready for the holidays and packing up the car to go visit Family I hardly had time to finish until now. I hope in this New Year that I will find more time for writing and working off these holiday pounds. So Thank for Reading and keep Reviewing!


End file.
